


will she eat your heart

by hal9



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hal9/pseuds/hal9
Summary: Brooke shows Chloe her nipple piercings for the first time.





	will she eat your heart

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Mean Girls OST the other day and was compelled to write some Chloe/Brooke, there's so many fitting lyrics... (Chloe is terrible and I love her.)

 

“Brooke, are you gonna show me your piercings or what?” Chloe suddenly asks, leaning against one of the lockers.

“Sure…!” Brooke says, pleasantly surprised. She only told Chloe about the piercings the day before, but she didn’t reply to her text, which was a bit of a downer. “I’ve gotta go to Calculus now, so we can-“

“Let’s skip.” Chloe interrupts, giving her a charming smile and holding her hand, bringing it close to her lips. Brooke blushes a little. Missing this class sounds like a bad idea, she’s been getting behind lately and it’s starting to be noticeable in her grades, but it’s not like she wants to say no either… It’s also not like she can say no to Chloe, in any case. (Well, technically she can, but then Chloe would get mad, Brooke hates it, Chloe hates it, it’s not good for either of them.) So she puts her notebooks and stationary back in the locker and closes it.

“Okay.” She says, smiling back at Chloe. She looks around, making sure no one’s paying attention to them, and adds in a whisper, “Hm, that spot behind the trees?”

“That’s my girl.”  
  


***  
  


No one’s seen them yet, besides the piercer, and that doesn’t count. Brooke had been feeling like a change of look for a long time, something rebellious but at the same time easy to hide, something no one back at home would be able to notice or criticize, and nipple piercings had seemed like the perfect idea. She’d kept them a secret for two weeks, feeling sexy when she saw her reflection in the mirror, wanting to prove to herself that she could do things without others’ approval, but she did hope Chloe would like them too. “So, hm, what do you think?” Brooke asks, trying not to let the nervousness show.

“Wow.” Chloe says, but there’s an edge to it, and it makes Brooke feel even more nervous.

“Good 'wow'?”

“What’s next, a tramp stamp?” She continues, and her smile that seemed so pretty just a few seconds ago now seems simply cruel. Brooke immediately starts fixing her bra, trying to hide her flushed face behind her hair, but Chloe grabs her wrist, makes a displeased clicking sound with her tongue. “I haven’t finished yet.”

Brooke keeps quiet, waiting for the final verdict. She feels exposed in every way, ashamed and uselessly wishing she hadn't told anything to Chloe. Instead of commenting the jewelry or how it looks on her, Chloe just stares at her breasts for a a few moments and then gets even closer, eye level with her nipples, and Brooke can feel her breath on her skin.

“They’re like cherries. All plump and red. Do they still hurt?”

“A little…”

“What if I do this?” Chloe says, poking her left nipple with a finger.

“Ah!” Brooke makes a small surprised noise. “Yeah, they’re… Sensitive... Kinda takes a long time to heal…”

“Hmm… “ Chloe then holds one breast in her hand, fondles the tender flesh before surrounding the nipple with her lips.

“Chloe..! Ah…” Brooke gasps, face still red but now for a completely different reason. She should tell her to stop, the piercer told her to avoid unnecessary touching for at least a month, but Chloe has never done anything like this with her, what if she never does again? They’d shared a couple of kisses during drinking games before, and Brooke would be lying if she said she hadn’t been curious about more... “Weren't you, ah, trying to get back together with Jake?”

“Yeah, what about it?” Chloe says, looking her in the eye, completely unaffected. She licks her nipple one more time. “Oh, you mean because of this? Don’t worry, Brookie, you’re my friend, this doesn't count. He’d probably think it’s hot.”

“And this is a thing friends do?” Brooke asks, not sure if they’re playing pretend or if she’s supposed to believe it.

“Of course! And isn’t it better to try it out with a friend first? What if some guy hurts you because you don’t know what you like?”

At least that part… makes sense? Sort of? Not really? It’s hard to reach a conclusion with Chloe’s mouth back on her, glossy lips on sensitive skin, wet tongue swirling around the metal of the jewelry. Brooke takes a shaky breath, letting out a sigh that sounds dangerously like a moan. Chloe looks up then, long eyelashes fluttering, and Brooke can see her cheeks are red too, she looks gorgeous. She keeps sucking on her nipple, puts her hand between Brooke’s legs, and this time she does moan.

Chloe pulls away and licks her lips, her eyes never leaving Brooke’s. “So, how is it?”

“Huh?”

“How does it feel? Good? Bad? Painful? Does it turn you on?” She changes her focus to the other piercing then, giving it the lightest pull and then letting go, once, twice. It makes Brooke shudder. “I want to know.”

“All of them… Kind of…”

“Really?” Chloe holds both her breasts then, squeezing them as she gives a wet kiss to the nipple she hadn’t tasted yet, making Brooke let out a soft pleased sound. Chloe’s phone noisily vibrates but she ignores it and slowly kisses her way up to Brooke’s throat.

The phone keeps vibrating though, again and again, and Chloe groans in frustration as she lets go of Brooke and finally checks it. Her expression quickly changes after reading the messages.

“It’s Jake. He’s saying we need to talk.” She bites her lip and looks up from the phone to Brooke, as if contemplating which of them is the better option. “I guess I should go…” She says, with a strange mix of excitement and disappointment, and places one last kiss on Brooke’s chest, right over her heart. Brooke watches as she checks her makeup and hair on a little mirror taken from her purse, puts it back and gets up, ready to go.

“Wait, Chloe!”

“What?”

“I…” Brooke starts, but suddenly feels stupid and embarrassed. What’s she going to say, _‘please, don’t go’_? Chloe would just laugh at her. It’s not like this was meaningful to Chloe, she’d made that quite obvious. Brooke covers her chest with her arms and looks down, avoiding her gaze for a moment. “Do you still need a ride later?”

“Maybe. Depends on how this goes now. Bet he’s already tired of drama club girl.” Chloe says easily, smile mean and pretty. She brushes Brooke’s long hair with her fingers and it feels almost tender, but when Brooke meets her eyes, Chloe frowns and focuses on her phone again, types something back to Jake. “Save the kicked puppy look for your next boyfriend, Brooke. You said that Jerry guy was cute the other day, right? You should show him your piercings, guys like that stuff.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Do you like them?”

Chloe opens her mouth to reply, but a new notification takes her attention and she lets go of Brooke’s hair, smiling again.  “Wow, he really is impatient. Gotta go, Brookie, I’ll text you!”

She blows her a kiss and Brooke stays there, watching her walk away, until a cold breeze reminds her of her current state of undress. She quickly puts her top back on, wraps her cardigan around her, holds her knees to her chest. There's a dark cloud above, but there might be trouble if she goes back to the empty hallways, it’s safer to wait it out until the next bell rings. All these years of knowing Chloe and there's still so much she can't figure out.

She hopes it doesn't rain.

 

 


End file.
